Vetarend'r "Wyndfyre" Korrigoth (CAT:L)
Appearance :Wyndfyre, like many Tamaraneans, has triangular eyebrows and lightly-tanned skin. His hair is tomato red; it’s long and straight, ending just a few inches below his shoulders. He also keeps his bangs parted to one side. :He has never been the tall, bulky type. He’s just under average height. He used to be a twig growing up, but since the war, he’s put on some bulk--most of it a thin layer of muscle that’s hard to see beneath his skin, which belies his strength. :Wyndfyre bears many wounds--some still fresh--from the war on his home planet. Most of them are lacerations from what seemed to have been claws. There are scars nearly innumerable on his arms, especially near his wrists. Several scars on his legs, bite marks on his neck, and three long scars across his face. In addition, Wyndfyre also has two very ugly, deep scars on his stomach and side. Street Clothes :When not in battle, Wyndfyre wears a sleeveless brown shirt, brown shorts, silver arm bracers, and silver armbands on his biceps. He also wears a lime green sweatband, brown boots, a silver metal belt, a brown cloak, and a silver band around his neck that looks somewhat like a collar. Uniform :As his super suit, Wyndfyre wears his battle armor from Tamaran. This includes a silver circlet with spikes that shields his ears, a silver breastplate, a silver armor collar with three green gemstones, a silver kilt, silver boots, and silver greaves. There is no back plate, as to show one’s back to the enemy is to be a coward. He does wear a purple and red cape on his back, however. Notable Equipment :Whether in “street clothes” or war gear, Wyndfyre always has a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and an ornamental sword hanging from a silver metal belt at his side. Personality :Wyndfyre is quiet, shy, hardworking, and bold. One of his biggest problems is his soft heart. It’s easy for him to fight a battle against an army that’s more beast than anything, but he doesn’t seek to hurt people unless he absolutely has to. However, threaten his friends and family, and being “nice” goes out the window. Wyndfyre also was ridiculously clumsy, and although time spent at war has helped with his coordination, there are still times he’ll trip over his own two feet. Powers and Abilities Tamaranean Abilities :If he is powered by righteous fury, Wyndfyre can fire starbolts, small orbs of energy that he charges in his fists before firing. He can fire off either a light flurry of bolts to slow down an opponent (which do no real damage), or he can charge bolts in his hands for up to two posts in order to harm his target. A bolt charged for one post will cause a light pain which can easily be shrugged off. A bolt charged for two posts will cause light burning (first degree). Wyndfyre can also use his bow to charge arrows with his starbolt energy, enabling him to both pierce and burn an enemy with energy. :Wyndfyre can fly, as long as he is able to feel happiness or think a happy thought and allow that emotion to pervade his thoughts. :Wyndfyre also has a few passive "powers" that come from being a Tamaranean: he has superhuman strength, and he is capable of surviving high-energy blasts, nuclear radiation, and extremely hot or cold temperatures. Weaknesses :Wyndfyre rarely uses starbolts that are high-powered; his attacks are more often to stun or knock back than to harm. Even his higher-powered bolts do less damage than they do knock back a target. It takes two posts for Wyndfyre to charge up a really powerful bolt that will burn and knock most opponents right off their feet; he rarely has time to charge bolts for that long and more often just pours less powerful bolts at people. :Although righteous fury is much more easy for Wyndfyre to generate, happiness is not. If Wyndfyre is feeling depressed, confused, sad, or worried, he will not be able to fly. Though he is often with Rynfyre, were something to happen to her to knock her out of commission, it would be difficult for him to walk onto the battle without his flight. :Just because Wyndfyre can ordinarily survive explosions, radiation, and hot or cold temperatures does not mean he’s invincible to them. If exposed to enough explosions, or intense enough temperatures for long enough, it will wear down even Wyndfyre. He can’t withstand more than two big explosions in a row without getting beaten—three will leave him unconscious. Four are deadly. He can withstand temperatures too hot or cold for a human for an hour at most—and even then, he collapses after the hour. Exposure to open fire for two posts will leave Wyndfyre breathless; one more post will knock him unconscious. :Also, to represent Wyndfyre’s remaining clumsiness, with every post where he’s moving, a 1d10 is rolled. If the roll is 1-3, he will stumble (or fall, if he’s already mid-air) and either be more open to attack or be unable to attack if he was prepared to attack. Other Abilities :Despite his clumsy feet, Wyndfyre always has great aim. He has trained with his bow and arrow extensively, just in case he is ever deprived of his starbolts. This doesn’t extend to his sword, however--he really hasn’t had much sword training. It’s really just there for show. Relationships Parents :Wyndfyre's family (and many others) considered Wyndfyre to be nothing more than a useless weakling. He was a source of public scorn against his family due to his sensitivity and distaste for hurting others. Though his father never played favorites, it was clear that for everyone else, Wyndfyre's elder brother was the "better" son, being everything that Wyndfyre was not--brutal, fearless, ferocious in combat. Wyndfyre's father hoped that one day Wyndfyre would become more like Warfire, that he would someday find his courage. :Wyndfyre never resented anyone in his family, not even his brother; in fact, he placed the blame on himself, believing he was defective in some way. Warfire :Wyndfyre's brother tended to pick on him, as older brothers will tend to do. But although he seemed to relish having more raw talent than his younger brother, he also spent time instructing Wyndfyre in the one thing their family all had in common--the art of war. There was no open hostility between the two. Wyndfyre's knack for archery and his excellent marksmanship were due in large part to his brother, one of the only people to really see potential in him, helping to bring out that potential through training. :But Warfire proved true to his name. When Wyndfyre discovered his brother had been exiled for reducing the city of Forr'ik-Vaar to rubble on a whim, Wyndfyre was conflicted--and devastated. :In his heart, he had always known Warfire was fundamentally different from him, but he still loved his brother. So it was with a heavy heart that Wyndfyre sadly admitted that his brother "had been rightly named 'Warfire'"Trials, Par. 30 Rynfyre :As children, Rynfyre was a playmate for Wyndfyre. She was among the few who understood him, being another rare gentle soul on a planet of ferocious warriors. :It wasn't until they were adolescents, however, that Wyndfyre began developing romantic feelings for Rynfyre--only for her to announce she was leaving for Earth, spurred by Princess Starfire's stories of the crime-ridden planet. They needed her, and she yearned for adventure beyond her life as a farmer. When she admitted that her only hesitation was that she would have to leave him, he promised that he'd follow her to Earth as soon as he could. :What Wyndfyre did not realize was how deeply Rynfyre felt for him. Upon arriving on Earth and learning how to speak English, Rynfyre asserted that Wyndfyre was her boyfriend.Revisiting Zeke, Post #25 :When Wyndfyre fulfilled his promise and came to Earth, he did everything within his power to find her. So, when they were eventually reunited, they were both ecstatic. :Even to this day, Wyndfyre and Rynfyre are virtually inseparable. They act as one unit whenever they're together, whether on missions or simply walking through the Titan base. Beastgirl :Beastgirl was among the first few people Wyndfyre made contact with when he first arrived on Earth to search for Rynfyre. And since it was Beastgirl who helped lead him to the Titans and his eventual reunion with his other half, Wyndfyre considers Beastgirl a friend he will never be able to repay. :The two do seem to be an odd couple of friends, being quite opposite of one another. Wyndfyre is easygoing, cheerful, and difficult if not impossible to anger; compared to Laura, who's known for her flighty emotions and short fuse. But they balance one another out and are always happy to act silly around each other. History Backstory ---- :Wyndfyre was a Korrigoth. Korrigoths were warriors. Always. The only problem was… Wyndfyre was not a warrior. He tripped over his own two feet. He wobbled in the air. He couldn’t be trusted around anything sharp. :His family sent him off to the next-best thing: Wyndfyre became a servant of the royal family and worked in the royal palace. But even there, he wound up breaking more plates than he could keep track of. Wyndfyre dreamed of going off to battle and being a great warrior like his ancestors, but it didn’t seem likely to happen. But his next-door neighbor and best friend, Rynfyre, encouraged him. As long as he was working at the palace, he had a chance to be noticed by someone important. He would make it. He just had to train, she insisted. :He did train, as often as he was able, but it was difficult not to stumble all over himself during his starbolt practice. Flying wasn’t his forte, either. So Wyndfyre began to opt for more primitive weapons: a bow and arrow. As long as he was standing still, he could hit the bull’s-eye of a target from even fifty yards. :When Rynfyre left for Earth, Wyndfyre followed. He reunited with her and joined the Titans. He was a devoted Titan and ran several important missions, but there was nothing he did better than guarding Rynfyre. He even took a blade to the stomach for her when the Brotherhood attacked her base to kidnap or kill her. :Wyndfyre remained on Earth for a long period of time, running missions with the Titans and growing stronger in his abilities… until his brother came to tell him that war was brewing on Tamaran. Though Rynfyre wanted to leave and defend her homeland, Wyndfyre insisted she was needed on Earth. She was a Titan leader. They needed her. But they could spare him. He left for Tamaran, and Rynfyre couldn’t dissuade him. :And so he fought. There were huge casualties on both sides. He was forced into an officer position early on and led what came to be the tide-turning battle against the invading Scourge menace, though the battle nearly took his life. He proved tougher than any had thought, and Wyndfyre survived and healed until he saw the battle was nearly over. Yearning to hurry back to Rynfyre, Wyndfyre left Tamaran and arrived on Earth just before the Brotherhood could activate their shields. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *Operation: Rescue Laura Character Also Mentioned In: *Revisiting Zeke Notes Category:Tabs